Tristan's Cousin
by Marik's girl
Summary: Sakura Avalon come's to Domino city to see her cousin Tristan Taylor. What new adventure will she find?
1. Tristan's cousin?

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Cardcaptor Sakura --;

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Cardcaptor Sakura © Clamp_**

**Note :** This is going to be the same Chapter but, I'm just gonna detail it a bit.

**_Tristan's Cousin  
_Written By :** Marik's girl

**Chapter 1 :** _Tristan's ... cousin?_

"So who are you gonna meet? Your girlfriend?" Joked Joey wheeler; a light skinned boy with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The darker skinned boy with a weird hair cut and brown eyes blushed a bright red color. "NO!" He glared at his friend. "She's my cousin" Said Tristan Taylor; It was Joey's time to blink as the rest of the gang that was there at the air port with Tristan.

"Your cousin? Is she pretty?" He asked suddenly; Very interested if Tristan's cousin was cute or a hottie. Tea Gardner; a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes, crossed her arms over her chest. "Joey!" She began in an annoyed voice. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Nope!" He said with a grin on his face.

"Then what other things do you think of? Hmmmmm." She asked as she lifted an eyebrow.

"FOOD!"

Everyone sweat dropped at this; a boy with slivery-white her just shook his head. "Somethings never change..." He said slowly; The other boy with red,black and blonde nodded his head with agreement. "Yeah..."

"SOOOOO, what's she like?" Joey asked suddenly as she glanced at Tristan. Tristan blinked. He said nothing for a moment; Everyone was silent until he spoke up again. "Well... I really haven't seen her in six year---" He began but was cut off when he feminine voice spoke up.

"TRISTAN!" Everyone glanced up and there jaws dropped (All but Téa,Yugi and Ryou. They just blinked.) There running up to them was a beautiful girl with short light brown hair framing her light skin face; Beautiful emerald green eyes and a slim figure. She is wearing a red shirt, white capres, white socks and red tennis-shoes. On her right shoulder was a red duffel bag that said SAKURA in big white letter, and in each hand was a suitcase.

One word said it all... : Beautiful.

She put her things down and hugged Tristan; a bright smile on her face. "It's so good to see you Tristan!" She said happily as he hugged back, she a bit shocked. "Sa-Sakura" He stated more than asked; They parted from their hug and she smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes" Replied Sakura Avalon. Joey's mouth was still wide open, he couldn't believe it!

"You never told us your cousin was a babe!" Joey almost yelled; Sakura glanced at Joey with a blush on her face. While Tristan just smacked his head --- annoyed.

Tristan shook his head at his so called friend "Why me..." He mumbled under his breath. The next thing anyone knew; Joey went up to Sakura and took a hold of Sakura hands into his. A grin on his face. "Hiya! Da name is Joey! Joey Wheeler." Sakura didn't know what to say at the teen. Her blush just deepen.

"Sa-Sakura Avalon."

"Joey!" Said Tea annoyed. "You're embarrassing her!" She finished as she put her hands on her hips. Joey let go of Sakura's hands and Sakura looked at the brown haired girl.

The girl Tea has short brown hair (Not as short as Sakura's) that framed her light skin face, a beautiful blues eyes that reminds you of the blue sky... She is wearing a white long sleeve blouse, a blue mini skirt and brown knee-high boots. Sakura blinked.

"Tristan... who is that?" She question as she blinked a second time. "That's Tea Gardner. A friend of mine." He explained. "Hay..." She said with a small smile. "The blonde idiot here is Joey" Joey glared at that comment. She turned back to Joey and had a better look at him. He was tall and handsome with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes; his skin was light but not pale. He is wearing a white shirt; a blue jacket, blue jeans, white socks and gray and white tennis shoes.

"The white headed one is Ryou Bakura" Tristan pointed out as Sakura glanced at the slivery white haired boy; he has kind look to his light skin face and you could also tell it in his brown colored eyes. He is wearing a green shirt with a sweater on over top; blue jeans, white socks and white tennis shoes. He smiled "Hello"

"And this is Yugi Motou."

Sakura glanced at Yugi and blinked; he was kind of short for his age, he looked like he would come to her chest. And he had a hair style that she had never seen before; His hair was three different colors. His bangs are blonde while the rest of his hair was red & black that was in spikes, well it kind of looked like a star to her... and his eyes were a very pretty violet color, and for some unknown reason she felt like she knew him, she also felt the same way about Ryou.. Yugi was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black jeans; and around his neck was a chain with a upside down pyramid attached to the chain.

"H-hi" He said shyly with a small smile on his face. Sakura said nothing for a moment and then smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you." She said with a bow. Tristan then walked over to Sakura's things and picked them up. "C'mon Sakura! let's go to my house." He said as she nodded. Tristan glanced at everyone else coming?" He asked.

"I really can't... I have something to do to day; sorry." Tea said slowly. 'I really hate lying to him like this.. but this Sakura girl.. there's just something about her..' Tristan just smiled. "It's alright Tea; see you tomorrow at school."

She nodded. "Bye guys; bye Sakura, it was nice meeting you.." And with that she left.

"Well are the rest of you coming?" Asked Tristan; They nodded "Sure will come" They said at the same time.

**_End Chapter 1_**

**Note :** This is the rewritten chapter 1; Please comment and tell me what you think. Update soon.

**Rewritten :** 1/7/2005  
**Edited :** 6/24/2007


	2. Going to Domino High School

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Yugioh! or Cardcaptor Sakura --;

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Cardcaptor Sakura © Clamp**_

**Note :** Here's Chapter 2 that I tried to detail more.

_**Tristan Cousin **_  
**Written By :** Marik's girl

**Chapter 2 :** Going To Domino High School

Sakura put her hands in front of her as she looked at herself in the mirror. She is wearing a Domino High School uniform; It was a short sleeve blouse and a blue skirt that was short. A blue bow tie and a pink jacket that went over the white blouse. What knee high socks and brown dress shoes. She sighed; She was happy to see her cousin --- she haven't seen him in over six years but... two of his friends were on her mind.

Yugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura...

For some reason she felt like she had met them before --- but how could that be possible? She had never even met them before... And she also felt something weird about the two, like they could see right though her soul and it felt like there was more then one person behind those eyes... She shivered slightly. 'That can't be possible...' Were her thought before she heard her cousin's voice from down stairs.

"SAKURA WR'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP" Tristan yelled from downstairs.

With another look at the mirror Sakura shouted back. "Coming!" And with that she went down stairs.

* * *

**Domino High School**

"We have a new student; Please come in Miss Avalon." As soon as the teacher said it the doors slid open and Sakura walked in and stood infront of the class. All of the boys (Besides Yugi, Tristan and Ryou.) were drooling at the sight of how beautiful she looked. While the girls (Besides Tea.) glared at her. Sakura sweat dropped.

"H-hello, I'm Sakura Avalon; I'm staying with my cousin Tristan Taylor." She said; a sweat drop still formed on the side of her head. As soon as she said that the whole class gasped in shock. (All but Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Tea.) How could a girl as beautiful as Sakura be related to Tristan?

The Teacher ignored the many gasps of shock and surprise and glanced at the class. "Now, were should I seat you --- hmmmm... Ah! How about right in front of Mr. Mutou!" Said the Teacher.

Sakura nodded and walked to her seat and sat down; She smile at Yugi who returned to the smile. "Hi Yugi." She said in a cheerful voice. "Hi Sakura" She then turned her attention to the Teacher; She then also felt a pair of eyes watching her that made her nervous -- And then school started...

"Where have I seen that girl before?" Yami the 5,000-year-old ex-Phar'aoh of the Millennium puzzle question as he laid on his bed in his soul room; He had never met that girl before and yet he felt like he knew her... 'I also feel a strange presence from her...'

* * *

Yugi...

Yugi...

"Yugi!"

"Wha!" Yugi blinked his big violet eyes and glanced up at the worried eyes of Sakura's. "Yugi, are you alright?" She asked with concern in her voice; Yugi blushed a little shade of pink.

"Heh heh, I've must of been day dreaming; I'm fine Sakura" He said as he put his hand behind his head and rubbed his neck nervously. "D-do you want to seat down?" He asked as he stumbled on his words a bit. "Thank you" She said with a smile as she sat down next to him.

Yugi was about to say something more but the voice of Joey cut him off. "Hay babe! Whazzup" Sakura blinked. "Hoe?" She glanced up and saw Joey and her cousin standing behind him.

"Hi Joey, Tristan." She said with a smile that would warm up any heart. They smiled back and Tristan took a seat next to Sakura so that Joey wouldn't get to close to his cousin And Joey sat across them.

"So ... how do ya like da school?" Asked Joey as Sakura turned her attention to him. "It's okay; even if the Teacher is kind of boring..." She stated slowly as she ate some of the cafeterias food. "I feel your pain Sakura." Relied Joey as he crossed his arms.

"And that's coming from a guy who gets an **F** in everything besides P.E." Said Tristan while Joey glared at him and Sakura and Yugi laughed.

"May I seat here?"

Everyone looked up and saw Ryou stand in front of them. "I don't see why not." Said Yugi with a smile on his face; Ryou smiled as well and sat down next to Yugi. "How are you Bakura" She asked with sweet innocents; Ryou blinked and blushed a little. "I'm fine, And you can all me Ryou if you want; Avalon" He said "Only if you call me Sakura" He nodded.

"Soooooo Sakura, tells us a little about yourself." Said Joey; He really wanted to get to know her better. Sakura rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Well ---- there's not much to tell..." She said slowly. "Na, that ain't true; You're a cheerleader a real good one at that, as well as one of the top athletes in your school." Said Tristan with pride.

"And your a great cook too!"

Sakura blushed a deep red color.

_**End Chapter 2**_

Well I really didn't change a whole lot but I tried to detail it as much as I could. (I'm like very bad at that kind of stuff --;) Anyways please review and tell me what yeah think...

Marik's girl


	3. Marik

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Yugioh! --;

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Cardcaptor Sakura © Clamp_**

**Note :** Heres the rewritten chapter 3; Hope ya like.

_**Tristan's Cousin **_  
**Written By : **Marik's girl

**Chapter 3 : **Marik

Sakura sighed as she walked down the streets of Domino City with bags in her hands. A boy was on her mind --- Not any boy though, a boy that she missed; A Chinese boy with short messy brown hair and light brown eyes... 'I really miss Li ---- I wonder how he's doing in Hong Kong...' While she was thinking of Li she bumped into someone and fell backwards onto her butt. "oof" She reopened her emerald eyes and saw a boy with baggy clothing. She blushed and bolt upwards and bowed. "I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going!" Said Sakura feeling really sorry that she bumped into him like that...

"Sure you are --- What gives yeah the right to bump into me like that!" He said as he glared at her; Anger deep in his voice, he then grabbed her wrist and Sakura tried to get out of his hold but his grip tighten and he was hurting her. "Let go of me!"

A sly grin formed on his lips. "Don't think so girl"

* * *

Marik Ishtar let out a sigh... A sigh of being bored; There could be a lot of things for him to do but nothing interested him at the moment. So here he was walking the streets of Domino City; His violet eyes half closed, his hands in his pockets as he walked. He then heard a scream --- It was a girl's voice; He looked up and saw a girl with short light brown hair that framed her face and emerald green eyes struggling against a boy with baggy clothes. "LET GO OF ME!" She yelled but it was no use the boy was much stronger then her. A smirk formed on his lips. 

"Well it looks like I won't be bored anymore"

And with that he went over to them; "Get your hands off of her." The boy looked over his shoulder and saw Marik standing not that far from him and the girl that he had a grip on. "And whose gonna stop me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Me"

And with that Marik's fist smashed into the boy's face making the boy lose his grip on the girl so that he could grab his face; which was in a whole lot of pain, since Marik broke the boy's nose. The girl back up and there was surprise all over her face; the boy's nose was broken and blood pooled down his mouth. "You BROKE MY NOSE! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

The boy came at Marik with his fist to hit him but Marik blocked the blow with his hand and tighten his grip on it; He had put so much presser on it that his hand started to crack, the boy cried out in pain. Marik then kneed him in the gut making the boy's eyes widen and he doubled over in pain and fell to the ground;

Sakura Blinked. Once then twice. She couldn't believe what was happening; First she bumped into that boy and then he grabbed her and then the next thing she knew that tanned boy saved her life. The boy with the baggy clothing laid on the ground in pain; his nose was broken and there was blood going down from his nose and he held his stomach. She was quite shocked at what happen...

"Are you alright?" Asked the tanned youth. Sakura nodded and couldn't help but stare at the boy who had saved her life; He was quite handsome with light blonde hair that went just over his shoulders and cold yet beautiful violet eyes; He is wearing a purple tank top, black pants and black shoes. Around his arms are golden arm bands, around his neck his a golden choker, and around his wrists are golden wrist bands and he also had golden ear rings attached to his tanned ears.

Sakura had a dreamy look in her eyes as she stared at him. "T-thank you for saving me." She said with a shy smile. He looked at her for a moment and said nothing; then he decided to speak.

"It's alright." He said and then turned around and began to walk away but Sakura stopped him; She just had to know his name --- He did save her after all... "Wait! What's your name?" Marik stopped and blinked and looked over his shoulder to look at her. "What?"

Sakura looked down at the ground and a blush formed on her cheeks. "I-I asked what your name was" She said slowly as Marik turned around and blinked again.

"Marik" He said after a minute.

"Huh?"

"You wanted to know my name right? It's Marik."

And with that he walked away --- leaving a blushing Sakura behind.

* * *

**At the Taylor Household**

'Huh! What was that?' Thought Tristan as he walked up the stairs; He had just heard a thump sound coming from his cousin's room --- But Sakura wasn't here, she was out shopping today. He went to Sakura room and open the door...

When he walked in everything seemed pretty normal; beside the stuffed animal with little wings on it's back laid on the Sakura's bed. He went over to the bed and picked up the little yellow stuffed animal and looked at it; Not knowing that it had a small sweat drop on the back of it's head. Tristan had to grin. "So Sakura still plays with stuffed animals?" He smirked slightly.

"I'm Home!"

When he heard Sakura's voice he dropped the stuffed animal on her bed and exited the room and closed the door behind him and went down the stairs not knowing that the stuffed animal sighed in relief.

"Hay Sakura, did you get everything...?" Tristan then noticed her wrists. "What happen?" He asked with a very worried look on his face; "Well, um..." Sakura then began to tell her cousin what happen to her and how a boy named Marik saved her.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sakura's room...**

After Tristan had lifted the room Kero; The little yellow stuffed animal with wings on it's back sighed with relief as he sat up on Sakura's bed. Maybe coming with Sakura wasn't such a hot idea.

'I hope Tristan isn't like Tori...' Kero then blinked and then stars lit up in his normal small black eyes when he smelled something he knew that tasted very good. " That smells like Okonomi-yaki!"

End Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews; everyone. I will updated the 3rd chapter on Wednesday or Thursday. (My days off) I hope ya liked the rewritten chapter. See ya until then. Bye!

-----

**Thanks to :**

**lil-saturn-goddess :** I glad you like; heres chapter 3 :D

Ages :

Sakura – 16

Yugi – 16

Ryou – 16

Tea – 16

Marik – 16

Madison – 16

Joey – 16

Tristan – 16

Seto – 16

Ishizu – 24

Odion (Rishid) – 30/32

Mokuba - 10/11

**Edited : **9/25/2007

Marik's girl


	4. Her

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or Card Captor Sakura.

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazaki Takahashi  
Card Captor Sakura © Clamp_**

**Note:** Hello Again; After such a long time; Sorry for the long wait, been very busy with things; Anyways please enjoy; Marik's girl :D

**Chapter Four**  
_Her_

"Yugi"

She had such a sweet voice; Every time he heard her voice, his stomach would twist in delight.

"Yugi"

He open his violet eyes and stared into beautiful emerald green eyes that always shined when she smiled. Her lips looked so soft that he wanted to kiss those cherry colored lips.

"Yugi"

He heard his name again as she bent over to kiss him and he lend up... "_**YUGI! WAKE UP DAMNIT!! **_" Yelled Yami as he gave the teenage a heart attack and making him fall of his bed in shock and onto the floorwith a _**THUMP,**_ swirls we're in his eyes as he laid flat on the floor, his arms and legs twitching a bit. Yami had to smirk at this, he had to stop himself from laughing; after all it was quite funny. Yugi sat up and glared at the spirit of the millennium puzzle, Yami only grinned. "You must have been dreaming of something really good to stay asleep that long --- or we're you dreaming of someone?" Yugi looked away and a blush went across his cheeks. "Shut up!"

"You do know --- that you are going to be late."

Yugi blinked and looked up at his clock; It read 08:25AM in bold red letters --- He was going to be late. His eyes widen.

"**_AHHHHH! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!"_**

**_

* * *

_**Sakura sighed as she walked to her seat and sat down, putting her back to the side. What was her and dreams anyways; Kero had always told her that dreams we're very important but she wasn't to sure about this one. She didn't remember to much; She was surrounded by darkness and she was cold; She remember a pair of arms went around her waist and pulled her into a strong chest; She then felt her lips being kissed, then she saw ruby red eyes. She blushed still thinking about it. As most dreams went for her, she never had one like that before and she wounder who was the one that kissed her...At that moment the class room door open.

Sakura blinked when she saw Yugi Mutou --- A friend of her cousin and a best friend of Joey Wheeler --- was later then she was, that was... something new, she was the one that was always almost late coming to school, not Yugi. He slowly walked to his seat and sat down besides Sakura laid his face on his desk. Sakura became worried, there had to be something wrong, she bit her lip. She really haven't known Yugi that long, but a tug at her heart told her something was wrong. "Yugi --- are you alright?" She asked, worry clearly in her voice. He blinked his violet colored eyes and looked over at Sakura, who had such a cute face even when she was worried. He sat up in his seat and blushed slightly. "I-I'm Fine, Sakura." He said as he looked down at his desk, for some odd reason the desk looked really interesting at the moment...

"Are you sure?" Still worried; Yugi gulped and looked into her beautiful green eyes. "I'm f-fine really" He said, trying to keep a straight face. "Are you really sure, your face is really red. Do you have a fever?" She asked as she place her hand upon his forehead to see if he had a temperature. By doing that though, made Yugi's face turn a bright red and he fainted right in the class room.

"YUGI!"

* * *

Yugi Mutou and never been so embarrassed in his entire life; Fainting in the class room and in front of a girl no less. His face was still red, but this time out of anger and embarrassment. He grumbled as he walked home... well it was more like dragging himself home. He had been like this all day, he was never like this with Téa and he had a big crush on her; Why was Sakura Avalon so different from any other girl? Every time he saw her as of late, his heart would speed up and he was blush like there was no tomorrow. But that wasn't the only thing that was bugging him, he had this strange feeling that he met her a long time ago, she seemed so familiar to him even though they had just met about a week ago.

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

Yugi's eyes widen when he heard a scream. "That sounds like Sakura!" He quickly dashed towards the scream but Yami stopped him.

\ _**Yugi, let me take over**_ \ Yami said through there mind link.

Yugi didn't know why, but he could hear concern in Yami's voice. So he agreed. / _O-okay_ / He said with a nod, the with the glow of the millennium puzzle, Yami stood in place instead of Yugi; he ran towards where he heard the scream, we're the Sakura girl was...

**_- End Chapter 4 -_**

I've change somethings (A little bit) in this chapter; and yes I stopped at the same spot and it still short. (I'm hopeless, yes I know.) Anyways sorry for the long wait, once again; I didn't mean to take so long, just been dealing with work and family trouble. Please review ^_^ You can vote who you want Sakura to be with on my profile (The Poll)

Started: 04/03/2009  
Ended: 04/04/2009

Written Chapter:  
Pages: 2  
Words: 830

Original Chapter:  
Pages: 2  
Words: 570


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or Card Captor Sakura.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
****Cardcaptor Sakura © Clamp**

**Note:** I was almost finish with this chapter and I deleted it my mistake. That made me so mad! Anyways I must really thank XxLunerMoonxX, you gave such a wonderful comment. It really made my day. To be truthful I never thought I would get so many reviews and favorites. I hope to continue to the very end, I am starting to have some more idea for this story. And too I must thank all that have reviewed my work thus far, you are all very kind to me and I thank you all. Writing this has given me much joy and I am glad that people do like my stories. Also I do hope to become better in the future.

**Thanks to:** Quetzalcoatls, Arina and Saku, misthafalls, carpie noctum, anna, ultimate mayhem, phlOx bloOm, xXSakuraBlossomsXx, James Birdsong, PokemonKnight, dayanara, ShiningGalaxy, Yorukifon, Icefaery, Rhavis, DragonFire Princess, TsukiyoTenshi, HeartXCrossbones, avalongal316, XxLunerMoonxX

**Chapter Five  
**_Yami To The Rescue/The Mistress Of The Clow_

He ran as fast as his two legs would let him, he had to get to the girl - Sakura - and fast. Yami knew that Yugi cared very much for the girl and maybe even was in love with her, but of course Yugi being Yugi most likely did not know it himself. But Yami was no fool, he could tell. He was telling himself that was the reason why he was going to that girl, but in reality he would help anyone. Even someone that he hardly knew - but he felt that he was in this situation before, with the same girl. But he knew that was impossible, he didn't even know the girl. He did know that there was something about the though, she wasn't normal that was for sure - he could feel it - he at first thought she maybe an new enemy, but he really didn't think so. Her aura was too pure to him and he had the urge to _protect her_.

And then he saw her.

She stood there, standing her ground - but he could tell that she was afraid. She held a pink staff in one hand, on top of the staff was a circle with a gold star in the middle and two small wings. In they other hand was a red and pink card. Duel monster cards were not pink and red and why was she carrying a staff? ' Is she a magician?" he thought to himself. He also notice there was a beast not too far from where she was standing. It look like a lion with blood red eyes, fearsome fangs and sharp claws. It growled at her. He didn't like what he was seeing and without thinking - he sped up in his speed.

Sakura was scared, she didn't like the blood red look in the beast eyes. It was growling at her and she felt like she could not move, but she knew that she had to. Or she would die. She knew that much - why was this beast, this lion attacking her out of now where. They are in the city, why was an animal doing in the city like this in the first place. Something was not right and no lion that she knew of had red eyes. She swallowed hard and began to raise her wand, but the lion was fast - he was going to strike her... to kill her and she closed her eyes waiting for the death, but it never came. She open her eyes when she heard a painful scream.

' Yugi? '

She stared in deep shock, Yugi Mutou stood with his back turned. Blood dripping from his arm. He had stopped the attack, blocking it with his own body so that she would not get hurt. That beast had hurt Yugi and not her. Anger began to course through her body, she tighten her grip on her staff It growled again, quit pissed that it hit Yami and not the girl that was behind him. She then saw it move, it was going to strike him again. But this time she acted fast.

"_Windy, release!" _

A gust of wind burst out of the pink card at the beast knocking it back some ways away. She then turned back to Yugi and saw him stand up. ' Wait, is he taller? ' She looked at him, and I mean really looked at him. And Sakura was surprised. Their standing before her was not Yugi Mutou - though he did look a lot like him. The same hair style only some of his blonde bangs sticking up. He was taller and his eyes are narrow looking and she thought for sure that she saw a tint of ruby-red in his violet eyes. She didn't know why she didn't notice it before, but he aura was dark but not evil. He also looked older and much wiser then Yugi. But who was he? He open his one eye that was closed and he looked at her, then at the beast. He watched as it began to stand back on it legs.

Sakura watched as he walked in front of her and then he pulled out a card, he raised it up. "_I summon Dark Magician! Come forth!" _He yelled out; His voice was deeper... she then saw a something came from the card that he was holding. A tall man with long purple straight hair and narrow icy blue eyes stood in a violet outfit. Yami grinned. "_Attack that beast with Dark Magic Attack!" _Staff in hand, he trilled it and then pointed it at the lion beast. A dark beam shot out from his staff and went right through the beast, killing it. Both teens watched as the beast reduced to nothing but dust. Dark Magician closed it eyes and vanished with in sight and returned to his master's hand.

Sakura didn't know how to react - everything was confusing to her now. But she did know that what he used was dark magic, it almost felt like Eli's power; but not quite. She then notice that he was now holding on to his right arm, his hand covered in blood as well down his arm. What was she just standing their for? He was hurt! She rushed over to him. "Are you alright!"

Yami watched as Sakura knelled in front of him with deep concern on her face and voice. He too had knelled on both of his knees this time - he hated to admit it, but he was in a lot of pain, it wasn't like it was a small wound. It went from his upper left arm all the way to his elbow and it was deep. It need to be cleaned and sown up. He knew that she was worried about Yugi, after all that was who she thought he was, right? "I know your not Yugi Mutou." she said in a serious tone. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Your aura - is not the same as Yugi, I can tell from that." He may have a dark aura, but she knew that he would not hurt her. He saved her life after all. Yami smirked.

"I guess I can't fool you."

He then looked into her eyes. "Are you alright Sakura?" She nodded. "Yes, but you should be more worried about yourself! Your wound is deep and you need medical help." She said; he let out a sigh. "I'm fine-" "You are not! Look at all that blood! You need medical care right away." She was acting like a mother would and he blinked at her. She knew that he was not Yugi and she hardly knew him and she was willing to help him. "How do you know that you can trust me? After all I'm not Yugi." It was her time to let out a sigh. "You saved my life, I think that gives me enough to trust you." She then took a hold of his right arm (his good arm) and wrapped it around her shoulder and placed her other arm around his waist to hold him up. "Beside, I have a good feeling that you know Yugi, am I right?"

He gave her a nod. "Let's get you patched up."

**:::::**

"OW!" Yami winched in pain as she cleaned out the wound.

"Stop being a baby!"

"I'm not being a baby!" Yami argued back, he glared at her for calling him a baby. It wasn't like it was some small cut! Damn it hurt like hell, oh Ra! "Sorry." she apologized, maybe saying that wasn't the best choice of words. "I know it hurts, but try to bare with it a little longer, okay?" "..." he stayed silent as he turned his head away from her as she continued to clean the wound. He was still quite, even when she inserted the needle to sow up the wound. But it didn't stop him from winching again. It took her a little while but she finished the patching job with needle and thread. After wards she cleaned her bloody hands and dried her hands. She the picked up some wrappings so that she could wrap his arm with. "So." she began as she began to wrap his wound. He blinked and looked back at her. He notice how she was trying to make it tight enough so that the wrappings would not fall from his arm.

"So what?" he asked. She looked up at him briefly, but continued with her task. "What is your story? I know you look a lot like Yugi, but I can't tell your not him. Not by just your aura - you look older and wiser." she explained to him. "And I would like to know what your name is too." she said softly. She wanted to know the name of the man that saved her life. "I am called Yami and I will tell you my story if you tell me yours." nodded in agreement. She knew that she should not tell him that she was the mistress of the clow - but she had this feeling that she could trust him, with her life.

Yami then began to tell her his tale...

**:::::**

"**What do you mean that you did not **_**kill her!**_" A angry man of twenty-three shouted, he glared at the women in his grip with his blood-red eyes. The midnight black haired man raised the blonde hair women by the neck. Her eyes are closed in pain as she tried to get his grip off of her neck so that she could breath. She need air and she needed it now. She open one pink eye and saw the hateful look on his face. "I-I so-sorry M-master-" she tried to say, but it was getting hard for her to talk. He tighten his grip. "I-It was t-the Mutou - kid - he got in t-the w-way!" She chocked out. With that he loosen his grip, letting her go. She dropped on to the floor, she tried catch much needed air - she could breath again. She coughed a couple of times before she looked up at her master.

He laughed. "So little Yugi got in the way, did he?" His eyes narrowed - this was bad. The Pharaoh was getting in the way. But no matter, it would not ruin his plans. He would have his revenge against the girl, she would die - he would make sure of it. The women swallowed hard, she did not like the look in her master's eyes at that very moment. "Aki" she stood up slowly. "I'm giving you another chance; Make sure that you find her and kill her at any cost... and if the boy gets in the way … kill him." he ordered. She nodded her head. "As you wish, Master Kaoru." With that she bowed and left the room. His eyes began to glow.

' You shall die Kura! You shall pay for what you did to me five thousand years ago! '

**:::::**

Yami had never been so shock in his life - at least that he could remember anyways - This girl, Sakura Avalon is the mistress of the clow cards. Which are now called 'star cards'. Years ago a man named Clow Reed, a powerful sorcerer, made powerful beings. These beings he sealed into cards which he called 'clow cards'. But making these powerful cards were not the only things that he could do, he also could see the future. And he knew that his death would come soon. But before he did, he knew many years down the road that a little girl would one day find the clow cards and become their new master. She would become a 'card captor', that is why he made the wand pink. When he it thirty, he died. But he was reborn into two people.

Her father Aiden Avalon, who had little of Clow Reed's magic. And the other was Eli Moon a boy her age, who knew all about his past as Clow Reed and had most of his powers. It was not until later that Sakura found out that her father was Clow Reed in his past life. But even though Aiden only had a little bit of his power, Sakura would grow with extreme powers and become even more powerful the Clow Reed himself. Though she did not know this. Her brother Tori Avalon also had some powers, but he could only see the ghost of the dead. But in the end though, he gave his power to Yue - one of Sakura guardians - at the time Yue was dying and Sakura was not strong enough in her magical powers to keep him alive. But Yue had no fear, because Sakura was growing stronger as she grew older.

But Sakura was not they only one with such a amazing story. Yami was a five thousand year old Pharaoh, who once lived in ancient Egypt. He now lived in the millennium puzzle and he was able to take over his host (Yugi) body. Yami had no memory of his past, beside the fast that he was once a Pharaoh. Other wise he did not know anything about himself, not even his real name. He was trying to find out who he really was, but was in no such hurry. When the time came for him to know about his past - that is the time he should know about it. Ever since Yugi had piece together the millennium puzzle, he and Yugi had gone though trails together; along with their friends.

But one thing did puzzle the spirit. "I do have a question." she blinked at this. "uh, yes?" she asked. "You said that you have two guardians, right?" she nodded. "Yes, Yue and Kerberos... why do you ask?" she question him. She gave him a puzzled look. "If so, why were they not here to protect you?" She sweat dropped. "Um, I'm really not sure." She rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous way. "Normally, Kero is always their for me. The same goes for Yue." She frowned and he took note to this. "Where are they now?"

"Yue is most likely in Reedington... and Kero, I think he maybe asleep up stairs...?" Yami sweat dropped at this. It was strange, Kero was usually the first there to protect her - He always knew when she was in danger. "Maybe I should ask Kero?" She then looked up and Yami, she then stood up. "We anyways, I think that you should met Kero. Maybe we can find out why he wasn't there?" she asked; he nodded and stood up as well.

**::::**

Marik Ishtar grumbled as he laid on his back with his arms behind his head. He was having some trouble with thoughts about the green eyed girl that he had saved the other day. He could not deny that she was pretty - in fact she was beautiful. He really had not seen many girls in his life, besides his sister that is, and that Tea girl. He wasn't use to being around girls either, after all he lived underground most of his life. But he never seen such beautiful green eyes before and even though he hardly knew the girl that he was thinking about. She held this peaceful and pure aura around her. She was making him feel … different some how, and he was not to sure that he liked what he was feeling.

And that was not the only thing that bothered him. There was something odd about the girl as well, he wasn't sure how he could tell though. ' I wonder if I'll be able to see her again? '

**:::::**

Marik was not the only one that was having some troubles, Bakura too was having some odd feelings as well. But he was more bothered then Marik was. He had seen the girl though Ryou's eyes and she looked just like the same person that he knew many years ago. And not just any person either, a childhood friend of his - someone that he cared deeply for, more then a friend. He had not felt this way in such a very long time; She was the only one that had made him happy, to help him stop thinking about that damn Pharaoh who took everything from me. She even held that pure and loving feeling. He was nothing but in pain when she had died and now he found a girl that looked and felt so much like his Kura.

He didn't know what to do.

But he did feel that something was going to happen; Something bad was going to happen and it gave him the feeling of dread.

**:::::**

Sakura open the door to her room wide and she walked in, only to find a sleeping Kero on her bed. Yami followed Sakura to her room and saw her give a soft sigh and he looked past her. There on her bed was a little stuffed animal,, with big round ears and a tail and small white wings on it's little back. Yami blinked at the sight, what in the world was sleeping on her bed? He watched as Sakura walked over to her bed. "Kero." She whispered softly, trying to wake her small guardian. The little guardian just turned on its side a mumbled to himself. Sakura sighed, she always had a hard time waking him up. "Kero, wake up!" She said a bit more louder.

"Mmmmm, pudding..." She sweat dropped as did Yami. This couldn't be her guardian... could it?

"_**Kero! Wake up!**_"

Sakura shouted into his ears and Kero's beady black eyes shot open. "Ahhhhh!" he yelled as he jumped from his sleeping spot on the middle of her bed. He put a small hand on his heart. "_Don't do that!_ You scared me to- SAKURA, GET BEHIND ME!" yelled her little guardian as he flew in front of his mistress, trying to protect her. He narrowed his small eyes, he didn't know why he did not feel that dark aura before. He didn't like it. Sakura let out a sigh as she sweat dropped and Yami only blinked. "Kero, please... Yami's a friend." she said as she tried to calm the little stuffed animal down.

"Please tell me that is _not_ your guardian." he said a in a very bored tone as he pointed at Kero. She nodded. To him, it was hard to believe... a stuffed animal guardian? That was just not possible! "You have to be joking! A stuffed animal for a guardian?" he laughed, it was just plain funny. A vain popped out of the little guardians head. "You! Stay away from Sakura!"

"And who is going to stop me? _A stuffed animal__?_" he said with a smirked, he watched as more veins popped out on the side of its little head. He flew up in Yami's face and made a fist. Yami did not even flinch. "Who ya callin' a stuffed animal?" Yami only grinned. "You." that only angered the little guardian even further. Sakura sweat dropped even more as the two argued. It was just like Syaoran and Kero use to fight. They were even giving each other death glares. ' Why is it always up to me to end these things? ' "Kero please listen..."

Not listening...

"If you do not listen, I will _not_ make your _favorite!_"

That stopped the guardian, Yami blinked as the little guardian turned to her with wide eyes. "You wouldn't!" afraid that she would do as she said. "_Try me._" she threatened as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kero just grumbled to himself. "Fine!" he turned back to Yami and pointed at him. "But I'm keeping an eye on you!" ' Man, things I put up with... ' thought Sakura, clearly irritated. Yami just lend against the door frame and a smile graced his lips. He then became serious when Sakura started to explain to Kero what happen a few hours ago.

**End Chapter Five**

OMG! It is finally done! I can't believe this took so long. I did try to make this longer, as best as I could. I hope you guys like this chapter. I will try to get Chapter Six up as soon as I can. Till next time.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or Card Captor Sakura

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Cardcaptor Sakura © Clamp**

**Note: **To answer Mnicknack question; This well be a Yami/Sakura (Atem/Sakura) story. Their will be some one sided stuff, but main Yami/Sakura. I know that there is a lot of Li/Sakura (Syaoran/Sakura) fans out their (I'm actually one of them... heh...) But when I do a crossover, I like to do crossover couples... anyways I'm glad you like. Thx a whole bunch ^.^

**Thanks to**: Catrina7077, TsukiyoTenshi, Mnicknack

**Chapter Six  
**Telling Tristan

Silences.

Sakura was becoming uneasy at how quite Kero was being. She explained what happen and he became really quite after wards. "Kero." The stuffed animal blinked his beady black eyes. "What do you think will happen?" she asked; she had to say something and now she was not sure what to do. She was... scared. She knew something had to be going on, why would a lion suddenly attack her and in the city? That is what puzzled her the most. She wondered for a brief moment if something bad was going to happen... she hope not. "I don't know." Kero had finally spoke, he wasn't sure what they were to do now. He was confused to no end.

"You don't have anyone that might be against you... do you?" asked Yami; Sakura just shook her head. "No, at least I don't think so."

"What about that Clow Reed?" he asked. "Uhh-" Sakura was not to sure about that, she hardly knew about Clow Reed. Besides the fact that Eli Moon now held all his memories. Kero floated up to Sakura. "What did you tell this kid!" Sakura sweat dropped at the little guardian and a vain popped out on Yami's forehead. How _dare_ that _stuffed animal_ call him a kid! He was over 5,000 years old and a Pharaoh to boot. "Uhhh... everything?" she gave a nervous laugh. "Sakura! You know you're not suppose to tell anyone about you being the mistress of the clow!"

Sakura down cast her eyes. "I know, but like I said before - he found out that I can use magic and so can he! Besides he saved my life, I at least owe him some explanation." she was clearly becoming nervous and she was defending him. "I assure you, I will not harm her nor will I tell her secret." Sakura looked up and gave him a surprised look and then gave a small smile. Kero was about to say something to that but Yami interrupted him. "I know you are worried and that is why you are being protective of Sakura. I too, would like to know why she was attacked in the first place. Which reminds me, why were you not their to _protect her_?"

More silences.

"Its like this. I can feel when Sakura is in danger but, I think something was jamming my senses. So I couldn't tell if she was in danger or not." Said Kero, a serious look on his face as he crossed his little arms. "Well, that would explain it. Would that be the same for her other guardian as well?" Kero only nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Does anyone else besides me, in this city know your secret?" Yami asked; Sakura shook her head. "No, I never told anyone else." Yami raised a brow at this. "Not even Tristan?"

"Not even Tristan." she said. "I see." So whoever the person was, they may not be from Domino City - but he could be wrong. But the question was, why would they (whoever the person was) want to even hurt her for. Their had to be a reason behind it. Why would someone just want to kill her for no reason? "I think we should find out more information about what is going on, if we can. Their has to be someone behind this and we need to find out who it is. Whoever this person is, they want you dead, we have to be ready for anything." Sakura slowly nodded her head. She just hope nothing happen anytime soon...

**::::: **

The twenty year old women stared up at the night sky with half closed eyes. Her blonde hair blew in the wind and she moved some hair out of her face. She is wearing a long-sleeved black dress with slits on each side up to her mid thigh. Black high-heel boots that came just above her knees and black gloves. She was sitting on top of a high building, her knees up to her chest her arms wrapped around her legs. A man with light blue skin and long black midnight hair tied in a low ponytail - stood next to her, he too wore all black. Only he wore a black long-sleeve shirt and black gloves and black pants and shoes. He looked at her with his cold blood red eyes.

"My lady, should we attack?" he asked in a very cold and lifeless tone of voice. "No." she said softly. "We will wait, at least for now." The man nodded and vanished from sight. She sighed as she closed her eyes and then reopen then; She then unwrapped her arms and stood up and vanished as well.

**:::::**

"_Bakura..." _

"_Bakura... wake up." _said a soft and feminine voice. The Egyptian rolled on his side with a groan. The light purple haired boy slowly open his ruby-red eyes and saw the most beautiful emerald green. There lying beside the ten year old boy as a girl with short light brown hair, the color of her eyes were always his favorite. He always loved the way her eyes would shine. He also notice that she was wearing her dirty brown dress that was slightly torn. Which was no surprise, since they were both orphans. _"Wake up sleepy head." _she smiled at him. He groaned again. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was still tired, but he had to smile. A smile that he would give her.

Then everything went dark.

Bakura bolted up right in his bed, he rubbed his temples as he muttered a curse. Why was he having these dreams of her for? The one and only girl that he had fallen in with, yet she was taken away from him. She was the only thing that matter to him and he knew that she still did. Then their was that _girl_, she looked so much like Kura that it was insane. And he wondered if she was related in someway to his beloved Kura or even a reincarnation of her. He laid back down. Their was no way that she was either, that had to be the answer - but he wasn't to sure.

Meanwhile, Ryou was having trouble sleeping. Unknown to Bakura, Ryou was having the very same dream that he just had. And he was deeply puzzled by it. He could not even imagine Bakura _even_ smiling a sincere smile. And who was that girl? She looked so much like Sakura Avalon, one of his friends cousin that was visiting. Only the girl in the dream looked like she was only five at the time. Was she someone that was close to Bakura? He couldn't see how though, he was a fearsome King of Thieves. And he just loved to make _his_ life a bleedin' hell. Ryou's favorite color was blue... but he liked Sakura's emerald green eyes and he felt that he knew her from somewhere yet he could not pin point where.

All he knew was that her warm smile and beautiful eyes made him feel funny. He groaned - he felt a head ache coming on. He was thing to much.

**:::::**

Sakura sighed as she waited for her cousin - to tell him that she was the mistress of the clow and to tell him what had happen. Yami has said that it would be best if she did tell her cousin, better to explain now and not later. She agreed to do so, she just hope that he would not react to badly when he saw her little guardian, Kero. She heard the door open and she looked up, she saw the smiling face of her cousin. "Hi Tristan." she said with a small smile on her face, he only grinned. "Hiya! What's up?" he greeted, he then notice a strange look in her eyes - something was bothering her. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

She looked up at him. "Their is something that I need to tell you.

A little while later she had explained everything about her being the mistress of the clow and holder of the star cards. He was a bit shock to find out that someone in his family had magic and that she had been that way ever since she was born; though she didn't even know about it until she was ten. He had fallen out of his chair when he had saw her _guardian_ float in front of him, scaring the crap out of him. She was afraid that was going to happen, but surprised when Yami did not do that, he only blinked at the little stuffed animal. Right down though, Tristan was sitting in his chair once again and had a very serious look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked. He really wasn't sure how to respond to what was happening, but it wasn't the first time something that was not normal had happen, even to him. "I was not sure how you would react... but the main reason is I am not suppose to tell anyone, for safety reason. And its not like I don't trust you, I am just not suppose to tell anyone - not even family." She then looked away from him a sad look on her face, their was silences between the two. She then looked back at him with a very worried look on her face. "Your not mad... are you?"

More silences.

"No, I'm not mad." was his reply, she smiled up at him - relief covered her face. "I just wish you would've told me sooner." His eye soften as he hugged his dear cousin and she hugged him back. "Their is something else that I have to tell you." he moved away from the hug and looked into her eyes. "What is it?" he asked, he hope that it wasn't something bad. "I was... attack today when I was coming home from the store." he took a hold of her shoulders and she saw the very worried look on his face. "Are you alright? Your not hurt are you?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine Tristan." he left go of her and sighed in relief, glad that nothing happen. "Yami saved me." she said with a reassuring smile. He blinked once, then twice. "Did you just say Yami? You meant Yugi right?" he sweated a bit. She shook her head no. "No, I said Yami." How did she find out about Yami? … well she did say that he saved her... but it was still a shock. "How did you find out about Yami?" the only reason that he could think of is that the Pharaoh had told his cousin, but their would have to be a reason behind it. "I can tell that he was not Yugi." she said simply. He gave her a dumfounded look. "What? How can you tell?" His cousin was surprising him by the minute. "His aura... is different then Yugi's."

"His aura?" he question. She gave a nod. "People with magic ability can sense and sometimes see a persons aura or life force." she explained. "I told him, I knew that he was not Yugi. He told me not to long ago that he is the spirit of a 5,000 year old Pharaoh from ancient Egypt and I also explained to him that I was the mistress of the clow." Tristan rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow, it sounds like you've been through a whole lot. His Yami okay?" he asked. She nodded. "He'll be fine, their was a monster that wounded him in the arm - but I cleaned and patched him up."

"Monster!" he said with wide eyes. "Uhhh, did I leave that out?" she asked in a nervous way.

"Like hell you did." Sakura winched at his words. "Like I said before, we are both fine. Yugi is too!" She tried to calm her fuming cousin. He calmed down and sighed. "Well, if you guys are alright - that is more important." Then something came to him. "Do you think you will be attacked again?" he asked; Sakura frowned. "I-I'm not sure. Yami said that someone has to be behind this attack." that was something that Tristan did not want to hear. "He said that we should get some information on who attacked me in the first place, so that we can be ready if something else happens." Tristan put a hand on her shoulder and she blinked up at him.

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll find out who or what they are. I protect you with my life. And I'm sure that Yugi and Yami will too!"

She gave a heart felt smile. "Thank you."

**End Chapter Six**

Chapter six is finished! I will be working on chapter seven but I don't know when it will be up. I am working on other stuff as well and my brother has been on the computer all day... so its hard for me to even get on the computer! Anyways enjoy chapter six.


	7. Chapter Seven Part One

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Yugioh or Card Captor Sakura.

**Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Card Captor Sakura © Clamp**

Note: This is the first part of chapter seven XD I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

_**Thanks to:**_ Dream Dragoness, TsukiyoTenshi, Catrina7077, bur bur, Atrum Ferox, XxLunerMoonxX

_**Chapter Seven  
**_Part One

Ryou Bakura sighed as he closed his chocolate colored eyes, then he reopen them. He sat up in his bed and looked out the window of his room. He felt so... out of it. And not only that... he has been having weird dreams of a girl with light brown hair and emerald-green eyes. She reminded him of Sakura Avalon, a girl that he had just met not too long ago. But she did look different in some way. Instead of short hair, her hair was long wavy and Bakura was there as well... in the his dreams, she is very close to the King of Thieves. And he even remembered Bakura saying Kura. Were these dreams of Bakura past? And if so, why was he having these dreams in the first place? He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought.

It was not only that... Ryou was uneasy around girls in general - besides Joey's sister Serenity and Téa - Sakura on the other hand was different. Sure, he didn't feel uneasy around her like other girls... but she made him feel something different inside of himself that he was not use to and he continued to wondered why? Why was she different from all the other girls that he had met before? But the questions continued not to be answered, because he had _no_ answer as to why he felt the way that he did. It was like she was some sort of sorceress casting a spell on him to make him feel this way. Ryou groaned. This was just _ridiculous!_ But as he continued to tell himself that, he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat.

**:::::**

A light skin girl gazed up at the stars that were in the night sky. Her emerald-green eyes showed sadness in them. She felt the light breeze against her face, and even though the breeze was light - her short light brown hair danced in the wind. As she sat outside of the little house that she and Bakura lived in. But that was not why she was sad - no, not at all. She loved staying with Bakura, he was like a brother that she never had. But the reason why she felt sad was because of her parents. She remembered that they were trying to protect there only child and daughter. They - whoever they were, killed her parents... everything in the small town was burn down and somehow she was able to escape from the burn down town. She always continued to ask why did her parents have to die? Her mother was a kind a loving person and her father was the same.

She missed them dearly. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. She wanted to cry so bad, but... she would not. Her mother and father always told her that she needed to be strong, it did not matter what happen she needed to stay strong, but at times she felt that she could not stay strong... she was just a child. But she kept telling herself that she had to stay strong for her new found friend. A young boy with short messy pale purple hair and ruby-red eyes. His skin is bronze because he is a Egyptian. He is wearing a sleeveless sand colored tunic and sand colored slip shoes. He stared at her for a moment before he sat next to her and placed a hand on her back. She jumped a bit and turned and looked over at Bakura. "Bakura!" she said with surprise. "What? Did you think I was some night prowler?" he teased. She pouted and glared at him. "Bakura! You meanie!" he just laughed at her; then his expression changed soon after.

"Are you alright Kura?" she looked up at him surprised and saw the deep concern on his face. She looked up into his eyes and then she smiled. "I'm fine Bakura, I'm just thinking." she said softly. Bakura knew that she was thinking about her parents and he remembered when he first saw her... she was crying her eyes out and he wondered why such a cute child would be crying like she was - he then found out that she had lost her parents and her village was burned down. Just like him... she had no one to watch over and he had no one to be with - so he took her with him, so that he could watch over her. He treated her like a little sister and she was the only family that he had; even if they were not blood related. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder so that she lend against his shoulder, he then looked at the stars just as she was doing.

There was a pause between the two of them before Kura spoke up. "Bakura."she said softly. "Hmm?" was his reply. "What do you think will happen... to us?" she asked as she looked at him, he looked back down at her and was silent for a moment. He knew that she was worried that something bad going to happen to the both of them. But he would not let that happen - he then turn back to look at the stars. "I don't know." he began and Kura looked away from him and looked at her feet, a sad look in her eyes. "But..." Kura blinked and looked up at Bakura once more and he looked at her and gave her a small smile. "I am sure that we will be fine, do not worry so much. Do not think ahead of time, it will only stress you out. Just take one day at a time, Kura." he said softly. She stared into his ruby-red eyes, she gave him a bright smile and then hugged him. He wouldn't let anyone harm Kura, he would hurt anyone that tried to touch her or harm her, she after all was family. With that thought in mind he held her closer to him.

Bakura woke up with a start and groaned, sweat going down his face. He sat up in his bed that was in his soul room - he rubbed the back of his neck as he narrowed his eyes. ' What was that all about? ' he thought to himself, he then sighed. ' Why am I dream of her? Why am I dreaming of Kura? ' he frown; it had been a very long time since he thought of his Kura. She was the only reason he even enjoyed life, he wanted to make her happy and he wanted to protect her with his life - but just as the Pharaoh had killed his village, the new Pharaoh had taken his Kura away from him and that was what his true anger came from. And then something came to him. ' It couldn't be... could it? ' "Could that girl be related to Kura?"

**:::::**

Ryou Bakura grumbled to himself as he walked though the mall; it was Saturday and he was trying to stay away from his friends, because he knew that _she_ would be around as well. Why wouldn't she be? She after all was Tristan's cousin, and she did not know anyone beside her cousin, Yugi, Téa, Joey and himself - but why was he thinking about a girl that he hardly knew? It was driving him crazy and he thought that if he got out for awhile that his mind could be at ease... but _no_! He continued to suffer with the thoughts of her, her beautiful smile - her lovely green eyes that reminded him of emeralds... he stopped in mid thought - ' Just my luck... ' he felt like dying right then and there. There she was looking through a glass window of a shop - he also notice the outfit that she is wearing - a white sleeveless shirt and a sky blue ruffled mini shirt, white knee high socks and blue shoes with a strap over top; part of her hair was clipped back and she brushed some of her hair from her face.

' She's wearing my favorite color... ' Ryou's favorite color is blue and he just so happen to be wearing a blue and white strip short sleeve, over top his shirt his a light blue short sleeve button down shirt that is open. He is also wearing a pair of light gray jeans and blue and white tennis shoes. Maybe if he turned away, she wouldn't notice him... but as he was about to do just that, Sakura looked up and saw Ryou and she smiled. "Ryou!" ' Bloody hell. ' he should of turned around when he first saw her! She ran over to him, still smiling at him. "H-hi." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck as a blush formed on his cheeks. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked at him. "Just - just walking around." he said slowly as he looked at the beautiful girl before him. "What about you?" he asked - a blush still on his cheeks. He felt like a nervous idiot in front of her and he wish that he wasn't like that. He watched as she put her arms behind her back in a cute manner.

"I'm looking for a gift."

His blush vanish from his cheeks and he blinked. " A gift?" he question. She nodded her head. "Uh huh, but I don't know what to get." a sad look went across her face and he frown, he did not like seeing her like that. "Who is it for?" he asked. She blinked and looked up at him. "For Yugi. He help me the other day and I wanted to get him something as a thank you gift." she replied. Ryou froze - she was getting something for Yugi? He didn't know what he felt at that moment... was it sadness? Hate or Jealousy? He was sure it wasn't hate or jealousy, but why would he be sad that she was giving Yugi a gift? Ryou felt confused and he wanted to get out of the mall fast.

"Ryou?" he looked over at Sakura and he saw her pointing at someone. "Isn't that Téa?

**:::::**

Téa Gardner let out a sigh as she walk though the mall wearing her read tank top, black mini skirt and black knee high boots. She held her purse over her shoulder and she walked slowly. Ever since Sakura Avalon had come to Domino City, Téa had been avoiding her and she was feeling bad because of it. Normally she was very cheerful and happy to make friends, but when she met Sakura - she felt jealous for some reason. Sakura was a very beautiful girl for age and Téa could never compare - at least that is what she thought. Plus she had this feeling like she had met her somewhere before... but she knew that was not possible because she had only met her since she came here. ' I really should say sorry to her. ' she thought to herself as her eyes sadden. Maybe she was feeling this way because Sakura seem to becoming close to the guys... as friends. Most of Téa's friends are boys and maybe she felt that this Sakura girl was going to take them way from her, leaving her in the dust. She felt like a horrible person.

"Téa!" said girl looked up and saw Sakura Avalon waving and smiling at her, she also saw Ryou with her with his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face. What was Sakura doing at the mall? And why was Ryou with her? Were they dating and no one told her anything? But why should she care... it wasn't like it was any of her business if they were or not. But for some reason she felt jealous, but why should she be? She shouldn't care. She finally spoke up and smiled and gave a weak wave. "Hi Ryou, Sakura." she said as she walked up to them. "What's up?" asked Sakura. "I'm shopping" the blue eyed girl replied as she looked at the two teenagers. "So what are the two are you doing?"

"Shopping"

"Walking"

Sakura's blinked her emerald-green eyes when she saw a sad look in Téa's blue eyes. What she heard from her cousin and the guys, that Téa is a very happy person and she likes to help people - even if she has a temper at times. She is also very nice and kind hearted. But to Sakura, Téa seem distant... did she do something wrong? "Is something the matter?" Sakura asked with worry, deep concern in her eyes as she stared at the brown haired girl before her. Téa blinked her blue colored eyes as she stared at Sakura in shock. "I—uh..." she paused. ' It's now or never Gardner, just say it. ' she thought to herself. "I have to tell you something." Téa said softly, she then looked up at Ryou. "Can I speak to Sakura alone?" Ryou was surprised but nodded and walked away leaving the girls alone. "Sakura.. I'm sorry." Téa apologized as she bowed, there was a bit of a pause and Téa was becoming worried. Sakura stared at her with clear puzzlement on her face. "For what?" she asked, quite confused.

"I have been rude to you since you came here and I have been ignoring you as well..." another pause. "I haven't been myself lately and I am really-" before Téa could finish, Sakura interrupted her. "You don't need to be sorry." said Sakura with a smile on her face. Téa looked up in surprise. She was forgiving her that easily? She gave a small smile. "Thank you." she said softly. Téa then looked up at Sakura's face. "... does this mean we can be friends?" she asked - "Of course!" Sakura said happily, Téa smiled back. Sakura then turn and gave Ryou a happy wave. "Ryou!" she said happily. Ryou heard his name being called and he walked towards the girls. "Everything alright?" he asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Sakura nodded with a smile. "Yep!"

"Sakura." she looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking. "Hmm?" she asked. "What are you looking for, as a gift I mean?" he asked. Sakura sighed at the question. "I don't know, I haven't known him that long and I don't know what to get!" she said as her shoulders slumped. "Gift? Him?" Téa question out of the blue. The two teens looked at the brown haired girl, Sakura nodded her head. "Yes a gift for Yugi." ' Yugi? ' Téa was a bit speechless, why was Sakura looking for a gift for Yugi? Not that it really matter to her, she only thought of Yugi as her childhood friend, he was like a brother to her - nothing else. "Would you like me to help? I'm good at finding gifts, a I have known Yugi for a long time." Téa spoke up with a smile on her face. "Really!" Asked Sakura, Téa nodded. Sakura's eyes lit up. "Thank you Téa! You're the best!" she said with a huge smile; she then turn to Ryou. "How about you Ryou? Do you want to come with us?" she asked him. He looked at her for a moment and then he gave a small smile. "Sure, why not." he replied softly, she smiled at him. "Great! C'mon!" she said in a happy tone as she took a hold of his hand and dragged a blushing Ryou with her, while Téa followed the two; giggling.

**:::::**

Twitch.

Twitch.

Marik Ishtar mutter a curse under his breath as his right eye was twitching every so often. He stared at the ceiling and glared at it hoping that it would make the feeling that he was having go away - no such luck. He moved his bronze arm over his eyes and groan. What the _hell_ was wrong with him? It was driving him crazy! He didn't even know the blasted girl's and yet he was having these strange feelings for the girl that he had met. All that he could picture in his mind was how pretty she was with her short light brown hair and her beautiful emerald-green eyes, she was very different looking from what he was use to... but he really could not say much because he hardly knew any girls. He the removed his arm from his eyes and sat up in his bed. He then blinked his violet colored eyes when he heard a knock on his door.

Master Marik... are you alright?" a male voice asked from the other side of Marik's door. Marik sighed - his brother worried to much for his well fair. "I'm fine Oiden." he replied - but even though he said that he was not even sure what was wrong, he was really confused himself. On the other side of the door, Oiden fell silent. He knew that their was something wrong with his young master. What it was he did not know, but he knew if Marik was ready to talk he would. "Dinner will be served shortly, Master Marik." he said in a calm voice. "I'll be their in a little bit." was Marik's reply. Marik's heard his brothers foot steps leave and go down the hall - he then let out a sigh as he moved his legs over the side of his bed and cover his face with his hands. ' I wonder if I'll see her again? '

**:::::**

**~ In another part of Domino City, Kaiba Corporation. ~**

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation was sitting at his desk - paper work on his on desk, but his mind was not on his paper work that was before him. It was the girl that he saw at school - he knew that girl, he knew her _very_ well. She was a close friend of his and his little brother Mokuba. They met each other when they were kids, she was the only one that he would really talk to besides his brother Mokuba. His blue eyes looked at the picture that was on his desk. In the picture was a ten year old kid with short brown hair and blue eyes, he was smiling in the picture. Next to the boy was a girl of nine with short light brown hair, some strands of her hair framing her face - she also has beautiful emerald-green eyes and you could see that her smile reach her eyes as well.

In front of the was a small boy of three, with wild black hair that reached a little over his shoulders and blue eyes. He had a big smile on his face. That was one of the better times in his life that he had, he would only smile for her and his brother - he cared deeply for them and he did not want nothing to happen to them. But he wondered why Sakura Kinomoto was in Domino City? Was she visiting someone that he did not know? He frown deeply at the thought, he should not be thinking such thoughts; she after all was his long time friend. He blues looked back at the picture and he gave a small smile as he traced Sakura's face. "Why am I thinking of you, all of the sudden... Sakura?" he asked himself as he sighed - he really wish he knew the answer.

:::::

**~ With Bakura ~**

Bakura stared at the girl though Ryou's eyes. Sakura looked so much like Kura - the girl had the same beautiful emerald-green eyes and light brown hair, the only differences was that Sakura hair was short in the back while longer strands framed her pretty face. This is why he thought that she maybe Kura's descendant - but he was not sure. But he also notice that there was something odd about this Avalon girl, something amiss. He could sense that she had some kind of power within her... a strong and powerful aura is what he felt, also sense nothing dark in her - everyone after all had some sort of darkness or hate inside of themselves, but not her - she felt pure and light and he even thought he saw a pink glow surround her; but of course no _normal_ human would be able to see it. He could because he was a spirit and he knew that blasted Pharaoh could too. He narrowed his eyes, he needed to keep an eye on her - and find out what she really was or who she was.

Back with trio; Ryou, Sakura and Téa are laughing as they walk down the street - Téa held three shopping bags while Sakura only held one; Ryou didn't need anything at the mall since he was _trying_ to _forget_ about the weird feeling about the girl that was next to him - but it wasn't so bad when Téa was with them, he felt more at ease then anything and he was glad that he could at at least be himself. Now that he thought about it - he never felt uneasy when he was around Téa and he was always uneasy around girls because he didn't know how to react most of the time. Sakura didn't really make him uneasy, he just was having weird feelings that he could not understand and Téa, he could also be himself when he was around her. He shook his head and mutter something under his breath. He was glad the two girls didn't notice the way he was acting at that moment. "Well this looked like my stop." Téa said with a smile on her face as she waved. "Bye Ryou, bye Sakura." they nodded and with that Téa went around the corner and down the street to where her house is. Sakura smiled; she was glad that she and Téa were becoming friends, that had agreed to have a girls night out one day while Sakura was still in town. They both agreed to go the mall on Saturday. Sakura then turned to Ryou.

"Thank you so much for helping me find a gift!" she said with a bright smile - which only made Ryou blush. He put his hand behind his neck and rubbed his neck nervously, he really wish that Téa would've stayed. "I-I didn't really do anything, Téa was the one that really helped." he replied as his blush redden a bit more on his cheeks. Dammit! Why did he have to act so shy in front of her? Why couldn't he be himself like he was in front of Téa? He felt like such a geek... He was snapped back to reality when she spoke up. "We should do this again!" she said with a big smile on her face. But then she sighed. "The only times I get to see you are when we are at school." Ryou stared at her with surprise on his face - did she want to see more of him? "Oh! I know, how about we go out and do something together - so we can get to know each better." she said as her emerald-green eyes lit up. He blinked his chocolate brown eyes. "Sure... I would like that." he said softly as a small smile graced his lips. Sakura jumped for joy and she took a hold of Ryou's hand and ran, pulling him with her - he gave a surprise gasp and she only smiled and laughed... and he had to admit that was the two things he liked about Sakura Avalon, was her bright smile and the way she laughed; it was beautiful music to his ears.

After a little while they just walked side by side down the street. Sakura was so glad that she had come to Domino City, she was able to see her cousin Tristan and meet his friends. They are all very nice and funny and she was happy that she was becoming friends with them - it made her very happy... but at the same time she missed her old friends and would like to see then again. But she did wounder what was going on with that attack a few days ago; not even Kero could sense that she was even in trouble. This worried her... but their was Yami and he did save her life, but he did get hurt and she felt like it was her fault - she looked down as she walked. Even though she was the mistress of the clow... why did she feel useless? Ryou looked over at Sakura hearing that she was silent for awhile. He saw a sad look go across her face, something was clearing bothering her - but what? Did he do something to make her upset? His heart tighten at the thought of making her upset or hurting her.

"Are you alright Sakura?" he asked with concern clearly in his voice. They both stopped walking and she looked up at him and saw the deep worry in his eyes; she only blinked at the silver-white haired boy. "Oh! I'm alright, just thinking about my friends back home." she replied with a smile. ' So that what it was. ' Ryou thought as he looked at her. "Do you miss them?" he asked and she nodded. "Very much... they are all very dear to me." she said with a small smile. Then out if know where the wind began to pick up. Sakura slid her bag onto her elbow and rubbed her arms as a chill ran down her spine. "Brrr, its cold." Ryou was going to ask her if she wanted to use his jacket so she could stay warm but the wind picked up even harder - Ryou took Sakura into his arms, her head against his chest. His one arm around her back and the other covering her head so that he could protect her from the strong winds. Then sudden the millennium ring that was under shirt began to glow, sending Ryou into his soul room as Bakura took control. Sakura buried face in his chest, wounder what in the world was happening... but then she felt something and her eyes widen. A strange aura... a very dark aura... she looked up at Ryou and her eyes widen and pure shock covered her face. The boy that was holding her looked very much like Ryou Bakura, but he didn't look like the innocent looking Ryou that she had come to know. He was more serious looking with narrow chocolate brown eyes, silver-white white hair that was long over his shoulders and very wild looking. She could see a dark blue aura surrounding, she sense that his aura was dark - but she didn't feel anything evil or anything... and she felt safe in his arms for some reason.

She then notice that he was looking at something - well more like _glaring_ at something. "R-ryou?" she asked, not sure what was going on; but all she got was silences. His eyes narrowed as he held her closer to him and her heart began to beat rapidly against her chest at being so close to him and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Something is coming." Bakura said in a deep voice. "_**Gggggrrrr**_" the wind stopped and they both looked up and saw a women with long blonde hair that went down her back, narrow bubblegum pink colored eyes. Her skin is fair look and she is wearing a black sleeveless mini dress, black thigh heel boots and black gloves that went just over her elbows. Next to her was a lioness with strange marking across its body. It growled at them; The women patted the lioness on the head and it purred and the women smiled at Bakura and Sakura evilly.

"I have finally found you at last... mistress of the clow."

**~ End Chapter 7 Part 1 ~**

I am so glad I finally finish this chapter XD Yays. Anyways what do you think should be the gift that Sakura bought for Yami?


	8. Chapter Seven Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or Card Captor Sakura.

**Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Card Captor Sakura © Clamp**

**Note:** I have finally reached over a 100 reviews XD (104) I'm so happy. I'm glad that people continue to enjoy this story, I try my hardest with it and I'm that someone likes it. Never thought I would reach over 100 reviews though! This chapter is for all those that have reviewed and enjoyed the story thus far and I hope to continue this to the very end; but because I just love writing it, even though I don't update much -_-;

**Thanks to:** DragonFire Princess, TsukiyoTenshi, Dream Dragoness, CalcBoy91, Catrina7077, Atrum Ferox, XxLunerMoonxX, The Queen of Water, Lucyole, bur bur

**Part Two of Chapter Seven  
**The Attack

"_Sakura!_" Yami glanced left and right as he ran in search of Sakura. The reason why he was looking for her was unknown to even him. But something told him to look for her... he felt like she was in danger and it was driving him crazy, not only that - everything was pitch black. "_Sakura! Where are you!?_" he yelled out, but all that greeted him was silences. It didn't matter how loud he yelled her screamed her name, there would be no reply back from anyone. He stopped his endless running, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't understand where he was and why he was here in the first place... then out of a soft feminine chuckle was heard. He straighten his back up since he hand bent over trying to catch his breath just a moment ago. There a few feet away from him, standing in the darkness... was a women. A beautiful women with pale, almost white skin. Her body was beautifully curvy and nicely shaped. Her hair was short, touching the middle of her neck and was a odd dark blue in color. Her eyes are a beautiful blue color, yet they cold and deadly. Her lips are a nice shade of red that would temp any man to kiss - her black dress is sleeveless and it reached to the ground. It has a slit going up to her mid thigh on her right side. The dress showed off her curves and the front was a V line showing off part of her breasts. A golden choker around her neck and gold bracelets on each wrist, along with two golden upper arm bands, one on each arm. And to top everything off, beautiful gold earrings. She was sight to be hold indeed... but there was something in her cold and hard blues eyes he did not like.

He felt like he had met this women from somewhere yet he did not no where. But the look in her eyes he did not like, and they seemed familiar to him... that look...

A smirk graced the woman's red lips. "You know, you will never find her..." she said in a very cold tone in her voice that would send shivers down your back. "Pharaoh." she finished with a evil glint in her blue eyes. Yami stood his ground as he stared at the women, his eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? And how did you know ab-" "You being the Pharaoh of ancient Egypt?" she let out an evil laugh. "Your such a foolish Pharaoh; I know many things about _you_. Do you even know who I am talking about?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. "You don't, do you?" she then gave him a evil smile. "Does the name _Sakura Avalon_ ring a bell?" she asked sweetly. His eyes widen. "What!?" he then narrowed his red-violet eyes at her. "What have you done to here? Answer me women!" he yelled with anger. She paid no mind to his out burst.

"Do not worry, I have not touched your Sakura." he froze a bit when she said _his Sakura_. "I know much about her as well, although she was known as Kura at the time..." she frowned when she said _Kura_. It was the one name that she hated for over five thousand years. She hated that girl. Yami could tell that she did not like Sakura, my the look in her eyes - but he saw pure hate when she said Kura. What was this women talking about? "What do you mean that I won't find her?" he question her. "Oh that... by the time you even get to her - she'll be dead!" she said as she laughed evilly, while the Pharaoh's eyes widen and he felt like his heart stopped.

"What!?"

**[ End Dream ]**

Yami woke with a start, sweat going his face. "What in Ra's name was that about?" he asked himself. He glanced around and he notice that he was in fact in his soul room. He let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples. ' Who was that women? ' Why did he have such a dream? Then something dawn on him. "Sakura is in trouble!" he vanished from his soul room and Yugi was surprised to see Yami appear in his room. "Yugi! Sakura is in trouble!"

**:::::**

Bakura glared at the pinked eyed women as he held Sakura closer to him. He narrowed his cold brown eyes at her. "Who are you? And what the hell do you want!" he growled out. He wanted to tear this women apart that was in front of him. Sakura only tighten her hold on Bakura's shirt as she stayed close to his chest. The women only smirked as she moved some long blonde hair out of her face. "I am known as Aki." she said in a soft and very feminine tone of voice. She then pointed a finger at Sakura. "And I have come to _kill her!_ The mistress of the clow!" Bakura raised an sliver-white eyebrow at her comment. ' Mistress of the clow...? ' Sakura's eyes widen as she stared at the women. "What have I done that would make you want to kill me? And how do you know about me being the mistress of the clow?" she question; she was confused and scared at the time - why could this women want her dead? She had never even seen her before. The women raised a slim eyebrow at this, but then shook her head. Something was wrong here... was that _women_ not telling the truth about somethings? The blonde let the thought slide away from her.

"It is what you have done to my master five thousand years ago, he wants you dead; and _I will_ do as he says." Aki said with narrow eyes. "What are you talking about!?" Sakura blinked in confusion as she listen to Aki talk. Sakura was just becoming more confused as she listen to Aki talk. ' What is she talking about? I never even lived that long! ' she thought to herself while Bakura continue to hold her close as he narrowed his eyes at the women. "_**Enough! Attack my beast!**_" yelled Aki. The beast's mouth open and energy began to formed in its mouth; then a white beam form from the energy and shot at both Sakura and Bakura. Bakura picked up Sakura into his arms and jumped out of the way with ease before the blast could hit and kill the both of them. Aki narrowed her pink colored eyes as she growled. ' Damn... how can he jump so fast? ' she thought to herself while anger arose inside of her - she then notice the millennium item around his neck. ' A millennium item? He has the millennium ring... so is he that five thousand year old tomb robber? ' she thought to herself as she stared at the sliver-white hair tomb robber. ' It has to be... but why is he here? '

Bakura put Sakura down and moved her behind him, protecting her. He then pulled out a card and lifted it in the air. "_**I summon spellbindind circle!**_" he yelled out as a magical circle appeared from the card and trapped the beast; Aki gasped as her monster was trapped inside the magical circle, she then looked back at Bakura with narrowed eyes. Sakura's eyes widen at what Bakura just did. ' Yami did the same thing! ' she looked at Bakura as he and Aki were having a glaring contest. She should of known better that this was _not_ Ryou Bakura - but someone completely different. He after all had a item that was similar to Yami's millennium puzzle and yet it was different as well. A good size gold ring with the eye of horus in the middle with six pointed things are attached to it. (I have no idea what I should call it.) And just like Yami, he has a dark aura... but it seem almost darker so how and Sakura wondered why. Who was this person that was protecting her? "Sakura..." she blinked and looked towards him. "Stay behind me." she could only nod her head. "Hand over the girl! If you wish to live." Aki threaten. An evil smile formed on his lips. "No. If you want her... you have to get though me first." Bakura explained.

Aki glared at him. "As you wish." with that she charged at him, he did the same. Sakura watched as they fought in a hand to hand battle. Aki did a high jump kick, planing kicking him in the face to throw him back some; but he only blocked her attack by grabbing onto her ankle. She was able to use her other foot to get out of his strong hold and do a back flip, as she landed - Bakura had gotten to her so fast she didn't see it coming. He punched her in the stomach _hard_, she cried out in pain and because she was to worried about the pain in her gut, she did notice that he had grabbed her wrist. She gasped out in surprise when he pulled her arm behind her back and slammed her onto her already sore stomach. Her eyes widen and she cried out in even more pain when his foot made contact to her back. "Who is your so called master!? Answer me women!" he shout, pure hate went across his face.

"Go to hell!" she growled out. She then some how hooked her foot around Bakura and tripping and making him let her go, he fell backwards onto the ground. She stood up and glared at him once more - a ball of energy began to form in his right hand. She held her hand above her head to strike but was stopped.

"_**Swords of revealing light!**_"

**:::::**

Yugi glanced around as he ran. / _How are we going to find Sakura?_ / asked Yugi though there mind link. / _**I don't know... but we have to act fast.**_ / was Yami's reply. He then felt something... something dark. / _**Yugi, let me take over.**_ /

/ _Why? _/

/ _**I feel a dark force, I think that Sakura might be there.**_ /

/_ Okay._ /

Yugi closed his eyes as the millennium puzzled around his neck glowed. Yami now in control open his narrow red-violet eyes. ' Please be safe Sakura... ' with that he dashed off, within a few minutes he came by a park where he saw Sakura, Bakura and a pinked eye blonde hair women who was pinned down on the ground by Bakura. Bakura was yelling something at her, she then something like "Go to hell!" as she somehow tripped the tomb robber off of her. Bakura had fallen backwards and the women stood up, she glared at him as a ball of energy formed in her right hand - she was ready to strike him. So acting fast he drew out a card. "_**I summon**_ s_**words of revealing light!**_" Four swords of bright light came out of the card and surround Aki, trapping her. She gasp as her eyes widen. "What is this!?" he demand in rage. Bakura stood up and looked over his shoulder and saw Yami not to far from him and Sakura. He narrowed his eyes. What was the pharaoh doing here?

Sakura couldn't believe it. Yami had saved her once and then came to their aid again. She was glad that he arrived in just in time, because she didn't know if she would've been able to Ryou or who she thought was Ryou, in time. But Sakura never notice the frown on Bakura's face. Bakura on the other hand was not to happy to see the pharaoh, even if he did stop that woman's attack. Aki glared at the ex-pharaoh. ' What is he doing here? ' this would not bond well with her master. "Return my beast!" she commanded and in a flash her monster vanish from sight; everyone gasp. Bakura looked at her with wide eyes. "What the!? How are you able to-" he began but Aki interrupted him as a smile graced her lips. "Your silly card games can't hold me or my pet." she explained, and with that she closed her pink eyes and vanished from sight. Yami rushed over to Sakura with worry. "Are you alright?" he asked with deep concern. She could only nod.

"I'm fine.." she said as she tried to reassure the pharaoh that she was okay by giving him a smile. He gave out a sigh of relief, he was glad that dream of his didn't become reality. She then turned away from him a looked at a very pissed of Bakura. "Your not Ryou... are you?" she asked, and he blinked in surprise - which he never did. Yami on the other hand was not so surprise - Sakura after all could tell that he was no Yugi when he took control, so why wouldn't she not notice that this was not Ryou? Bakura stared at her for a moment and then nodded his head. "Yes, I am not him." was his reply. She gave a small smile. "I thought so."

"What are you doing here, _pharaoh?_" Bakura spat; Sakura could only blink. She looked between the two and saw then giving each other death glares... did they know each other? "You know each other then?" she asked as both spirits turn there heads to look at her and nod. "You could say that." was Yami reply. "Why did that women call you _the mistress of the clow_?" question Bakura as he stared at the emerald green eyed girl. She laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous way as she sweat dropped. "Well uh... about that... maybe I should talk about that at my house?" she asked - Bakura nodded.

**:::::**

Sakura blinked her emerald green eyes a couple of times. He Bakura, like Yami - was a five thousand year old spirit that was trapped in an millennium item called the millennium ring. He also was from ancient Egypt, only he was a tomb robber and he really _**disliked**_ Yami for some odd reason. She didn't know why though... it was a puzzlement really. And Yami wasn't on friendly terms with him either and she wondered why? The boys had there reasons why they were not fond of each other, but where not only to tell her the reason. Bakura was shocked though to find out that this Sakura Avalon is a very powerful magician, she can summon clow cards or what are now called star cards. She is the only one able to summon these powerful cards that were made by a as much as powerful magician Clow Reed. Yami on the other hand did _not_ like the idea of telling Bakura of this information about Sakura. Ever since the many tries of him trying to steal the millennium puzzle and even hurting his friends, he didn't want Bakura to know about Sakura and her powers...

But why did he save her life? ' That is very unlike Bakura to save anyone's life but his own... ' he thought to himself; something just wasn't right somehow - but Yami didn't know what it was. "Yami? Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she stared at Yami with worry. He just seem to stare off into space. "I'm fine... nothing to worry about." she could only nod. "Do you know who that women was?" Yami asked. Sakura's eyes sadden at this. "She said her name is Aki... she also said that her master wants me dead for some reason; I don't why though..." she softly said as she looked down at her hands. She was scared and she didn't know what to do. "What is going to happen? What am I going to do?" she asked. "You need to keep a low profile as much as possible and we need to find out who this _master_ is, that women was talking about." the pharaoh and Sakura could only agree by nodding their heads. "I agree, we need to find out more about this master and fast." said Yami.

"Oh!" both spirits blinked. "I almost forgot! I have something for you Yami!" she said with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood. Only it made Bakura moody-er. She stood up from her seat and rushed into the other room. A minute later she came back holding a small package in her arms. She handed it to Yami. "Here! I hope you like it! It's a thank you gift." she said with a smile as he took a hold of the wrapped item from her hands. He open it and was surprised at what he saw. It was a plaque that had a stone look to it, tan in color, a craved rose on the side. It also had a message on it. _Thank You for that you do_. It was a beautiful piece of work... and this was the first time that he had ever received anything like this, at least that he knew of. "You don't like it?" she asked with worry. Yami shook his head and then gave her a small smile. "No, it's very beautiful. Thank you." She gave him one of her bright smiles - she was happy. Just then Tristan came into the living room.

"Yugi? Ryou? What are you guys going here?"

**:::::**

"This is the _second time_ you have failed me!" growled Kaoru as he slammed Aki up against a wall in rage, his blood red eyes glowed as he glared daggers as her. Aki could only gasp in pain. "Forgive me, master Kaoru! But the pharaoh and that tomb robber got in the way." she cried out as tears began to form in her eyes. Kaoru raised a dark eyebrow. "The pharaoh and the tomb robber?" he laughed evilly. "Oh! This is rich! But that is no excuse for failing me twice." his eyes darken and her eyes widen when a ball of energy began to form in his hand. ' He wouldn't! ' she screamed inside of herself as she stared at him in horror. "Stop my love." said a beautiful, yet dark soft feminine voice. Kaoru looked over his shoulder as he stopped his attack. Behind him was a women with beautifully pale almost white skin with dark blue short hair that reached to the middle of her neck and beautiful, but dark and cold blue eyes. She is wearing a long strapless black dress that reaches the floor. Golden bracelets around her wrist, golden upper arm bands. A golden choker around her neck and golden earrings and red colored lips. "Give Aki another chance... for me?" she asked in a soft tone. The rage in Kaoru's eyes soften as he looked at his lover; he sighed as he let Aki go, making her fall onto the ground. "Fine, I'll do as you say - Tama."

Aki watched as Kaoru walked over to Tama and loving touch her face, she in turned hugged him. Aki glared at the women, and in turn Tama smiled evilly. Anger over came Aki - oh how she wanted to hurt that women! Kaoru looked at Aki was hatred in his eyes. "Begone Aki! And do not fail me _again_... for if you do, do not return... it will only mean your death." He said without any feeling what so ever. Aki stared wide eyed at him. How could he be so cruel? She stood up and bowed. "Of course, master Kaoru." and with that she left. Tama then reached up and kissed Kaoru's cheek and put her arms around his neck. "Kaoru, my love... I must ask you something..." she said softly. He looked down at her as he held her close. "What is it?" he asked softly. "What are your feelings for the girl?" she asked as she stared into his blood red eyes. He looked back in surprise. "What?" she moved her arms away from his neck. "Who are you talking about?" he asked with surprise.

"The mistress of the clow." she said simply. "You know I want her dead..." he said as he narrowed his eyes at her. But then he his soften as he placed both hands on her face, one hand on each cheek. "Besides, she could never compare to your beauty..." with that he lend forward captured her lips with his, not knowing that her eyes darken as he did so.

**:::::**

"_**What the hell!**_" yelled Tristan; Sakura and Yami sweat dropped, while Bakura just blinked. There floating in mid air was a yellow stuffed animal with small white wings and a tail. Sakura could only sigh at her cousin's out burst. This is what she gets for not telling him that one of her guardians is a stuffed animal... but of course that is not his _true form_. But _still..._ "Tristan... this is Kero... one of two guardians." she said, only making Tristan's jaw drop. He just couldn't believe that this _stuffed animal_ was her guardian... well he could... he seen some pretty weird things over the past year - but a _stuffed animal?_ That was just a bit hard to believe, even for him. He pointed at Kero. "Your kidding me right? A stuffed animal for a guardian?" Tristan asked clearly dumbfounded. "_Hay!_ Who ya callin' a stuffed animal!" yelled Kero as moved right in front of Tristan's face, a van popping on the side of his little head. Sakura only sighed at this. That was just the one _word_ you didn't want to say to her little guardian. "This is not Kero's true form... when he is in his true form, he is a lot bigger!" she explained making Tristan blink. "Really?" she could only nod.

Kero then flew over to Sakura and pointed at Bakura who was behind her with his arms crossed over his chest. "And you! Stay away from my mistress!" he shouted. She sweat dropped. ' Not again... ' "And who is going to stop me?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow. "You?" a vain popped out on the side of Kero's head and Bakura only grin. Sakura began to sweat - why did this remind her of how Yami and Kero met? She then notice that he was about to say something to the tomb robber but Sakura stopped her little guardian. "Kero please, not now!" her little guardian only grumbled as he muttered something to himself as he flew over to Sakura's bed and floated down on it. "Kero... I was attacked again."

"What!?"

She winched at his tone. She looked at the very concerned look on Kero's face. "Are you alright Sakura?" she nodded. "When did this happen?" he asked in a serious tone of voice. "Not that long ago, I sort of found out who my attacker was... it is a women named Aki, she had said that her master is after me and that she was ordered to kill me..." she explained. Kero crossed his little arms over his chest. "Hmmm, do you know why he is after you?" he asked, Sakura only shook her head no. "No, that's the problem. The only thing I do know is that he has something against me for some reason. Aki had said that I had done something to him five thousand years ago!"

"Five thousand years ago?" Tristan said in shock, Sakura nodded. Bakura and Yami frowned at this. "I don't know why her master thinks that... I've never even lived that long!" she said as she put her hands in her lap. "Hay, I have a question. If your a guardian, shouldn't you like protect Sakura when she is in danger?" asked Tristan out of the blue. Kero nodded his head. I usually would... but for some reason I am not able to tell that she is in trouble - it's like someone or something is jamming my connection between me and Sakura, so I really can't tell if she is in trouble or not." he explained. Sakura held her hand up to her lips. "Oh! Do you think Yue is the same?" she asked; Kero nodded his head. "Could be, but I'm not sure... but what I am sure of is that we need to find out more information on this new enemy... and fast, your life is on the line."

**::::: **

Sakura sighed as she laid on her bed - she had one heck of a day... someone trying to kill her, her cousin having a heart attack because of the stuffed animal in her room was alive... Bakura couldn't believe that stuffed animal was her _guardian_. She had also found out that Bakura was a five thousand year old spirit, just like Yami... only he hated Yami's guts and Yami didn't like him to much either... but she wondered how everything was going to turn out? Why did this master want her dead? She never even lived that long... five thousand years... she was worried that something really bad was going to happen...

' I really wonder who this master is? '

**End Part Two of Chapter Seven**

I have completed the second part of chapter seven XD Yays! Sorry for any misspelled or misplaced words. I have no brain cells... NON I TELL YOU! I must thank XxLunerMoonxX for the gift idea! That is such a beautiful item :) If you would like to see the picture of the item go here: www femailcreations com / products / product . aspx?sku=2105306

Till next time dearies!


End file.
